


The Danger of Translating Runes

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Some things should be left alone....





	The Danger of Translating Runes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Daniel stared at the series of rune-like characters found during excavations being carried out in a series of underground chamber deep beneath the sleepy streets of Paris. A recent, minor earthquake in the City of Light had shaken the foot-long section of stone loose. It, along with several others, was shipped back to headquarters for further research. 

 

Recognizing the patterns of lines as similar to the Gate’s marking, Daniel entered the gate room, studying the artifact, comparing it to selector repeatedly before finally, carefully, dialing the characters into the Gate’s controls. The outer ring rotated, grumbling into place and locking down. The vertical wall of water shivered and rippled, settling again.

 

Daniel approached, stepping through without waiting for the others. Everything blurred, shimmered, refocused…

 

He stepped onto a planet much like Earth, barely dodging the down stroke of an impressive sword, the likes of which he’d never seen.

 

“I AM HARIWEL, OF THE HIGHGROUND!!” the taller of the two antagonists roared, slicing through his opponent’s neck. 

 

The giant staggered under the assault of streams of energy seemingly borne of the air itself, a sudden howling wind knocked Daniel off his feet.

 

“Who are you?” the behemoth demanded, recovered enough to tower over Daniel, thrusting his sword in the academic’s face.

 

“D-Daniel,” the Terran sputtered. “Where am I?”

 

His attacker harumphfed triumphantly. “The planet Zeist!”

 

“Oh, hell, NO!!” Daniel bellowed, scrambling away as fast as he could. 

 

Eyes wide, he lunged for the Gate, never looking back. Back on Earth’s side, he quickly found a sledgehammer, pounding the stone repeatedly until it was pulverized, nothing left but powdery debris.

 

“Daniel?” Jack asked cautiously from the doorway. Alerted by the commotion, he’d come down to the Gate room immediately only to find his best friend in the throes of what could easily be described as utter madness.

 

“THERE IS NO PLANET ZEIST!” Daniel ground out between clenched teeth, driving the blunt sledgehammer into the flat pile of residue again. “THERE WAS NEVER A PLANET ZEIST!!!!!”


End file.
